¡Al pasado!
by RoseMarie21
Summary: One-shot: Gohan, Goten, Trunks y su version futura deciden visitar a sus padres en el pasado ¿Que ocurrira? ¿Que encontrarán?


**Hola hola:3 Vengo con un one-shot (mas largo de lo normal) GoMi, VeBu (suena tan gracioso xd) Tiene un lemmon ligero, (muy ligero) y que mas que mas? ah, esto es 2 años despues de la pelea contra Majin Boo. Que lo disfruten! nwn**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en la Corporacion Capsula, y una bella mujer de cabello azulado se levantaba.

-Buenos días Vegeta. Ya despierta

-No hagas ruido tan temprano Bulma. Dejame dormir.

-Pero Vegeta, recuerda quien viene hoy.

-¿Quién?

-Trunks, tu hijo del futuro.

-Ah... Claro... ¿Le dijiste a Trunks?

-¿Futuro o presente?

-Presente.

-No pero es su versión mayor de él, le agradará.

-Bueno, ¿Me dejas dormir ya?

-No, alistate.

-Esta bien.- Dijo enfadado.

Alrededor de una hora mas tarde estaban en el patio para recibir a M. Trunks. Unos minutos mas tarde llego.

-¡Trunks!- Dijo alegremente Bulma.

-Hola mamá, me alegra verte.

-A mi igual, cuando has crecido, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿10 años?

-Sí eso creo.

-Pasa, pasa, estas en tu casa, literalmente.

-Gracias.- Pasaron todos a casa y se sentaron para desayunar, tiempo después bajó Trunks.

-Mamá ¿Que hay para desa...- Vió a M. Trunks .- yunar...?

-Trunks el es-

-¡¿Tengo un hermano mayor?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-¿E-eh?

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin tengo un hermano mayor como Goten!

-¿Goten? ¿Quién es Goten?

-Goten es el hermano menor de Gohan, pero que digo, si no conoces a Goten, a Gohan tampoco.

-Ah, a Gohan si lo conozco.

-Pero bueno hermano, ¿Por que apareces de la nada?

-Es que no soy tu hermano...

-¿Como?

-Yo soy tu versión futura, es decir, soy tu del futuro.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es aun mas genial! Dime ¿como es alla? ¿También hay un Goten del futuro? Cuéntame.

-No hay un Goten.

-¿Eh?

-Es que... ¿Como decirlo?- M. Trunks estaba sonrojado, no podía decir "Murió antes de que lo hiciera con la Señora Milk"- Murió y...

-Ah, la diosa Saiyajin no bendijo a la mamá de Goten.3

-¿La que?

-Papá ya me dijo como vienen los bebés.

-¿Qué?

-Dice que "Hay una diosa Saiyajin, ella bendice el vientre de una mujer, pero necesita estar el hombre ahí" - Dijo copiando su voz.- Pero como el papá de Goten murió no se pudo, ¿verdad?

-A-así es. _Que cosas inventa papá._

Pasaron un rato conversando.

-Mamá, ¿Puedo llamar a Goten para invitarlo a venir?

-Esta bien, invita a todos, seguro Goku querrá ver a Trunks.

-Sí.- Tomó el telefono.- Hola, ¿Se encuentra Goten?

-_Sí, un momento.-_ Le respondió Milk.

-Hola Goten, bueno, me preguntaba si podías venir a mi casa, te tengo una sorpresa.

-_Espera... ¡Mamá! ¿¡Puedo ir a casa de Trunks!? _

_-¡Sí!_

_-Me dijo que sí._

-Ya lo noté. Pero, ¿Puede venir toda tu familia?

-_¿Para qué?_

_-_Solo pregunta.

-_¡Mamá, dice que nos invita a todos! _

-¡Goku,_ Gohan, iremos a la Cápital del norte!_

_-__Al parecer eso es un sí.- _Le respondió a Trunks.

-Esta bien, hasta pronto.- Colgó el telefono.- Dicen que ya vienen, mamá.

-Que bueno.- Pasó poco tiempo hasta que llegaron todos volando (Goku con Milk en los brazos, obviamente).

-¡Hola! Saludo alegremente Goku, luego llegó M. Trunks.- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Papá ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Goten.

-Preparate para sorprenderte Goten- Le dijo Trunks.- ¡Ese soy yo en el futuro!

-¡Genial! ¿Dónde estoy yo!

-En el futuro tú no existes, Goten.

-¿Ehh?- Dijo mas desanimado que triste.

-Pues es que tu papá murió y no bendicieron a tu mamá.

-¿Bende qué?- Preguntó Goku.

-Papá me dijo como vienen los bebés.- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.- La diosa saiyajin no los visitó porque tu papá murió.

-_Que imaginacion la de Vegeta.- _Pensaron todos.

-No, Trunks.- Dijo Goku.- Los bebés- Milk le tapó la boca.

-Bueno, ¿No quisieran visitar el pasado?- Preguntó M. Trunks cambiando el tema.

-¡Sería genial ver a mamá y a papá jovenes!- Dijo Trunks.

-¿Jovenes? ¿Acaso crees que somos viejos? ¡Vegeta! ¡Trunks me dijo vieja!- Dijo haciendo berrinche.

-N-no dije eso mamá, me refiero a cuando eras mas joven.

-Ah...

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieren ir al futuro?

-¡Sí!- Respondieron Goten y Trunks en unisonio.

-¿Gohan, tu no quieres ir?- Preguntó M. Trunks.

-¿Está eso bien?- Le preguntó a Videl, quien estaba con él.

-Claro, se que quieres ir.

-Gracias.

-Solo puedo llevar a cuatro personas... Sí, somos cuatro, vamos.- Todos subieron a la maquina del tiempo.- ¡Es verdad! ¿A qué época quieren ir?

-A la que sea mas vieja. Papá, ¿Hace cuando tiempo se conocieron tú y mamá?- Preguntó Goten.

-Mmm...- Empezó a contar con sus dedos.- Hace como 25 años- Dijo riendo.

-Aww Goku, aún lo recuerdas.- Dijo Milk sonrojada.

-¡Pos supuesto!

-¿Y hace cuánto se casaron?

-Hace como...- Hizo una pausa.- 20 años mas o menos.

-¿Y ustedes mamá?- Preguntó Trunks.

-Hace 14 o 15 años.- Dijo con nostalgia.

-Entonces primero veremos a mis padres, ¿no?- Comentó Gohan.

-Bien ¡Vamos!- Y poco después, desaparecieron.

Llegaron al torneo de artes marciales, estaban todos los competidores, dentro, asi que se asomaron por una pequeña ventana.

-Miren, ahí está papá.- Dijo alegremente Goten.

-Mamá también.

* * *

-Hola Goku.

-Oye, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mamá se ve enojada...- Dijo Goten- ¿Por qué será?

-¡TONTO!- Los dejó aturdidos.

-De verdad ¿Quien eres? ¿Quién eres tú?- Se dió la vuelta y se fue.

-Vaya, mamá es muy diferente.

-En realidad, cuando yo era niño era mas o menos así.

Estuvieron un rato ahí, después salieron a ver los combates, para su sorpresa ¡Eran sus padres!

-¿Me puedes decir cuál fue la promesa que te hice, por favor?

-¿No puedes recordad ni siquiera un poco? Entonces te diré que fue lo que me prometiste. Hace mucho tiempo me prometiste que ¡Sería tu esposa!- Gohan y Goten sabian que sus padres se casaron en el torneo de las artes marciales, pero no sabían nada mas, así que fue también una sorpresa para ellos.- Hmm, me imagino que ya recordaste ¿verdad?

-Ah... Krilin ¿Me puedes decir que significa esposa?- No cabía duda que la estúpidez (o inocencia) de Goku no tenía límites. El matrimonio ¿comida? Vaya mentalidad e imaginación.

-Bien, vayamos un poco más al futuro.- Dijo M. Trunks.

Llegaron a la casa de Goku, era de noche y se asomaron por la ventana del cuarto de ellos.

-Go-Goku.

-¿Hmm?

-Bueno... M-me gustaría que tu y yo...

-¿Nosotros qué?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Hacer una familia!- Dijo sonrojada.

-¿Y como es eso?

Milk se dió cuenta de que debía tomar el control.

-A-así.- Pasó sus manos detrás de su cuello y lo besó.

Gohan y M. Trunks sabían como terminaría esto.

-Vamonos niños.- Dijo Gohan sonrojado.

-¿Por qué? Quiero ver a la diosa Saiyajin.

-No llegará tan pronto.- Dijo nervioso

-Ya vamos.

M, Trunks y Gohan se fueron corriendo, pues no podían sacar la maquina y que se escuchara e "interrumpirlos"

-Aquí está bien.

-Espera Gohan.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y Goten y mi yo pequeño?

-Oh no...

Regresaron a la casa y encontraron a los niños, con una cara de trauma.

-Papá me mintió, los bebés no vienen como él dijo...

-Ahora sé para que sirve mi "cosita"

-¿Que vieron?- Preguntó Gohan sonrojado y nervioso.

-Solo digamos que... Papá metió su "cosa" en mamá...

Gohan se acerco para alejarlos de ahí, pero solo hizo que el se traumara también. No podría ver a sus padres a la cara nunca, lo peor, esa noche es lo que hizo que él naciera.

Regresaron a la maquina, y fueron a una época (recomendada por Gohan) para que los Trunks vieran a sus padres.

-¿Por qué no le piden a ese dragón que traslade sus almas o como se llamen a la Tierra?- Dijo Vegeta refiriendose a Goku y a Krilin. Todos estaban escondidos detras de los árboles observando.

-Sí, es cierto, el tiene razón, eso fue una idea muy brillante, oye.

-Hmm.

-Gracias por tu generosidad.- Le dijo Gohan extendiendo su mano, y el solo lo rechazó y le dijo:

-No somos iguales.- Y claro que no.

-¡Disculpen terricolas!.- Habló el nameku - Nosotros planeamos mudarnos a otro planeta cuando las esferas del dragón vuelvan a funcionar. Mientras tanto necesitamos un lugar donde podamos refugiarnos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué les parece si se quedan en mi casa?

-¿No será ninguna molestia?

-Claro que no, porque es muy amplia, además nosotros queremos volver a usar sus esferas del dragón ¿Usted cree que se pueda? Es una buena idea ¿Verdad que sí Dende? Yo creo que si otras personas los encuentran, se verán en graves problemas.

-Tienes mucha razón, entonces iremos contigo.

-¿Y tu nombre pequeño? es Vegeta ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿Me dijo pequeño?

-¿Por qué no vienes? Si no tienes un lugar a donde ir.

-Hum.

-Te serviré mucha comida, me imagino que comes igual que Goku, ¿O me equivoco? Pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mi, aunque me encuentres muy atractiva.

-_Mamá dice eso y se casaron... - _Pensaron ambos Trunks

-Ay, que mujer tan vulgar, y cómo grita.

Fueron a un par de épocas más de ambas parejas y después regresaron al presente.

* * *

-¿Y que cosas vieron?- Preguntó Goku sonriendo. Gohan se sonrojó, no podía ver a su padre a la cara.- ¿Qué te pasa Gohan? ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, no, estoy bien, gracias.

-Descubrimos de donde vienen los bebés.- Dijo Goten con toda inocencia y sinceridad.

-¡¿EHH?!- Dijeron todos en unisonio.

* * *

**El fin c: Juasjuasjuas pinshi Goten xD y cuando vieron "eso" se quedaron todos traumatizados xd Bueno, dije Lemmon ligero, y es muy ligero, solo hacen mencion de eso xD Bueno, hasta otro fic (/._.)/**


End file.
